Sokka and the Wordbender
by heartsyhawk
Summary: The wordbender aka the author writes 20 splurts about Sokka from his own point of view using random words given randomly by random people.


**Argh, writers block hurts so I'm doing the one sentence thingy's to break the block preventing me from writing feature length stuff. Once again, my previous stories are not at all abandoned, really I'm writing as you read. So popular demand (admittedly two people requested but it's good enough for me) I chose to do the one sentence per word thing for Sokka.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned it, that would make my name Mike, Bryan, or Nickelodeon. Last I checked it wasn't.**

**1. snow**

He had grown up in the south pole and thus didn't understand why Prince Angry Jerk was such a baby about the cold.

**2. hair**

It is NOT a ponytail; the angry freak who chased them all around the world used to wear a ponytail, but his hair is tucked into a warrior's wolf tail, thank-you-very-much.

**3. copy**

They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, and even though he pretended it annoyed him when his little sister followed him around all the time and copied everything he did, he was secretly proud.

**4. round**

Circles would forever fill him with a strange mixture of love and sadness because every time he saw one he was reminded of the moon and consequently reminded of _her._

**5. turn**

He wanted his little sister to be happy but at the same time he couldn't bear to watch when she was kissing _him._

**6. socks**

Whew, Katara must _really_ love him if she put up with washing these for all those years back home.

**7. time**

Sometimes he looks at her and wonders where the little girl who clung to his hand all the time as a child went.

**8. apart**

After the scare with Azula and her band of merry death-bringers showing up in Kyoshi Warrior clothes, he couldn't bear to have the real thing out of his sight for longer than he absolutely had to.

**9. skill**

When the bendy non-bender blocked Katara's bending, he was secretly glad he'd been born without the gift, as he had learned to defend himself by other means.

**10. green**

Eventually he realized the reason he'd been so attracted to his new bag had nothing to do with Toph's championship belt and everything to do with the uniform he carried with his precious few other belongings, or more importantly the girl who wore its match.

**11. protect**

From the very first time he saw his baby sister he knew he would do anything in his power to keep her happy and safe.

**12. ten**

He loved to count his newborn daughter's delicate fingers and then her tiny toes because he could not get over how something so precious existed because of him.

**13. fire**

He hated the firenation; first its soldiers killed his mother, then its war drew his father away, and now its newly crowned firelord wanted to take his sister away and make her its queen and _his_ wife.

**14. toy**

He cut his baby teeth on his father's boomerang and he would be hard pressed to find a day where he was prouder of himself than the day he got his own because it was a real weapon, a man's weapon, and not just a child's plaything.

**15. shadow**

Unlike most children he was never afraid of the dark, but as he grew older he also grew unnerved by thoughts of the things that could be lurking beyond the light of the firecircle.

**16. answer**

When the firenation ships first came to his village his parents told him to take his sister and run as far from their home as they could, Katara asked him what was happening and if everything would be alright but he really didn't know what to tell her.

**17. beautiful**

He wanted to hate this child as it would someday take over the throne of the firenation and half it's genetic material came from _him_, but when his baby sister introduced him to his new nephew, he could hardly imagine how anybody could _not_ love this little boy.

**18. different**

He was the only non-bender in their entire group but he was still one of their family, even if he was an idiot sometimes.

**19. food**

He really wasn't a pig; it's just that _everything_ tasted soooo good, and besides he had a very fast metabolism.

**20. realistic**

He never said it aloud, not wanting to scare his sister, Toph, or Aang, but sometimes he wondered if a water tribe warrior, a water bender, an earthbender, and a partially actualized Avatar stood any chance at all against the firenation in this war.

**And there's Sokka for ya.**

**Well as you can see, I still can't help the shippiness from leaking into my writing. Five, thirteen, and seventeen are undisputable Zutara...and I never intended to have them in roughly the same places as in the Katara version, it just happened that way...ten and eight are Suki and Sokka, and four is Yue and Sokka...anything else...well, you can fill whatever you want in.**

**So did I capture Sokka's character? Let me know what ya thought in your REVIEW please? If you think that I should do more for the other characters let me know that too, mkay ? **

**So yeah, this is me, getting back to full fledged story for the time being.**


End file.
